Varia's Cloud
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: SUMMARY: What if Xanxus had a Cloud guardian? What if this guardian was his first guardian and friend? What if this guardian was our favourite wizard?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome!

**SUMMARY**: What if Xanxus had a Cloud guardian? What if this guardian was his first guardian and friend? What if this guardian was our favorite wizard?

**WARNINGS**: Dumbledore bashing, Alive-Potters bashing, Ron-Molly-Ginny-bashing, Wrong-boy-who-lived, timeline messed with, ages messed with, gender-bending of some characters, same-gender pairings, swearing, sexual themes, blood, bad jokes, explosions.

In this story, we have a Harry Potter that grows up to be Xanxus's Cloud officer! Now, his past will mostly be shown in flashbacks or dreams.

(**Edit**: I have changed this bit about Harry's appearance since I have had an idea! You'll find out what that idea is in the next chapter!)

Also, Harry looks like Touken Ranbu Shokudaikiri Mitsutada, but his eyes are emerald green and he has the Eye patch Mitsutada wears but he looks caught between his early twenties and late teens like Xanxu. He also has Mitsutada's black suit minus the battle armor he also has Mitsutada's sword.

Now, I do NOT own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn all rights go to the original owners.

Here we go!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**: Prologue

**VONGOLA BASE**

The sound of yelling and gunfire could be heard as a conflict rang out, men with flames defended while men in uniform attacked.

But this was not where our story begins, no, this story begins under the home of the strongest Mafia family the Vongola.

In a room away from the chaos stood three people, an old man who's hands glowed with flames as he stood ready to attack his eyes fixed in a glare that held a hint of sadness to it.

The second person was a young man who held two guns and looked enraged, his own flames raged under his skin his red eyes almost glowing in rage. The last person stood beside him, a young man with black hair and emerald green eyes that even put the gem itself to shame he stood tense holding a sword ready to act at a moments notice.

The male's voices could not be heard over the sound of the gunfire and conflict outside, the male with the sword suddenly tensed up as the old man attacked this time a yell could be heard over the gunfire.

"XANXUS!" The sword male yelled glowing with purple flames as he got in front of the second male taking a good chunk of the attack to his back as he tried to shield the male known as Xanxus.

Both males were then encased in ice, a pair of guns fell to the floor as the old man looked on in sadness and regret.

**SOMETIME LATER**

**IN THE ICE**

'_Where am I? ugh, my head hurts_' Inside the ice prison a figure awoke.

It was the sword male, his eyes slowly opened up only to wince at the cold that hit him.

He managed to look around but he could not move his body, he then remembered why he was stuck as he shivered a bit.

'_Damn it! He froze us! Wait! Xanxus!_' The male thought before looking over at Xanxus only to see him out cold with ice burns forming on his body.

'_No!_' He thought in a panic his emerald green eyes glowing purple as a purple aura encased his body.

Slowly the aura turned into flames as it warmed the ice around him, it was enough to fight off the ice burns Xanxus was getting.

'_I need to keep Xanxus warm, I won't lose him to this ice prison_' The man thought before closing his eyes as he kept his focus on his flames as another power swelled up inside him.

This power was magic and it surged as it responded to his will, it mixed with his flames and body to keep him going as he kept the ice warm around them to keep his Sky alive.

The male grunts as he opened his eyes again, he could feel the seal in the ice prison it was strong and given his current condition he would not be able to do much. The best he could do at the moment was chip away at the seal, he closed his eyes again as he forced himself into a meditative state.

Outside the ice prison, inside a guarded room, a faint light could be seen but it was not from the lights in the room. No, this light came from inside the ice prison casting the room in a faint purple glow.

Unknown to the males in the ice it would be 8 years before they saw the light of day again.

* * *

Done! Short and simple.

I wanted to try something a little different with this prologue, I was trying to aim for a more vague feeling since I did not go into much detail since I want Harry's past to be revealed later on in the story.

Now, in the next chapter, I'll be doing an 8 year time skip since I wanna dive right into the chaotic world that is Katekyo hitman reborn!

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter!

In this chapter, I'll be doing an 8 year time skip since I wanna dive right into the chaotic world that is Katekyo hitman reborn!

Also, sorry if I don't everyone's personality's right since I'm still working my way through the lore and picking apart the Hitman series episodes. So if someone is a bit OCC then again sorry in advance once again.

And for my sanity, Mammon/Viper is going to be a female!

And I've decided to give a twist to my story and not do the future arc since I'm going to replace it with what I'm calling the 'Goblet arc' in which I'll introduce the wizarding world.

I do NOT own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Only my Oc's and story ideas!

Here we go!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**: 8 Years Later

**VONGOLA BASE**

**8 YEARS LATER**

It was a quiet night in the Vongola base as the 9th boss slept away while the other members of the family were on patrols, everything was peaceful for once unaware of the figures moving in the night. Hidden by the shadows and indigo fire a group of figures slipped inside the home base of the Vongola, the figures made no sound as they moved and made their way deeper into the home.

They kept moving past patrols and guards until they arrived at a room with metal doors, the biggest figure moved and opened the doors letting the others slip inside before the biggest figure went in closing the door behind them.

Inside the room sat a huge ice block that gave off a bit of mist as the figures were engulfed in indigo flames that faded away to show four figures, the first figure had long silver hair and looked a little agitated and pissed off as he looked around for any threats this was Squalo Superbia the rain officer of the Varia and second in command.

The second figure was a tall man with spiky black hair and heavyset with what looked like umbrellas on his back as he sparked with green lightning, this was Levi A Than the lightning officer of the Varia.

The next person was tiny and floated in the air with a cloak on to hide what they looked like with an indigo pacifier around their neck, this was Mammon the mist officer of the Varia and the current mist Arcobaleno.

The last person was younger but gave off a bloodthirsty aura, he had blonde hair that hid his eyes and a crown in his hair he had a grin on his face as he played with two knives and gave off a sinister laugh this was Belphegor the storm officer of the Varia.

Why were the Varia officers in the home base of the 9th Vongola boss? Well, they were here to rescue their friend and their sky.

"Is that the ice?" Squalo asked trying to keep his voice down to avoid drawing attention and shot Levi a warning look to keep his f**king mouth shut.

Levi clamped his mouth shut at the warning knowing better than to piss of Squalo on such a sensitive mission like this, he instead glared at the ice as if trying to melt it with his mind for daring to hold his sky prisoner and his fellow officer.

"It is, are the rings ready?" Mammon asked as the prince nods laughing as he pulled out six rings that ignited with different colored flames on each ring.

"Let's hurry this along, the longer we stay here the higher risk of being caught! Voi!" Squalo said with a small snarl as Mammon took the rings and flew over to the ice.

"Brace yourselves once the ice breaks we'll have to move quickly, Mu this is so troublesome," Mammom said as the rings flared before shooting at the ice from the rings.

At first, there was no reaction as the flames attacked the ice slowly melting it, then a glow was seen a faint purple glow inside that was weak at first before it grew brighter and cracks started to appear in the ice letting the purple flames leak out.

"Voi! These flames," Squalo said as those flames greeted his own weakly yet full of power.

"Shishishi! The dragon is still surprising the prince," Bel said as he grins his flames danced under his skin ready to act.

Suddenly a huge crack appeared as Mammon sensed something looking closely they saw something that looked like eyes glowing inside the raging flames and ice, Mammon jerked back as they yelled: "Look out!"

The varia officers ducked as the ice erupted and blew apart ice shards got embedded into the walls as mist and water flooded the room, purple flames danced around filling the room with warmth before fading away as the thump of two bodies hitting the floor was heard.

"Ugh," A low groan broke through the stunned silence as Squalo quickly got up and looked over to where the ice or what was left of it was.

There on the ground lay Xanxus with some frostbite on him and scars on his face, his outfit was a bit wet but other than the frostbite and looking a bit pale he appeared to be in good health. Squalo did a quick check of his boss's pulse and sighed in relief when he found one he then motioned to Levi to pick up Xanxus which the lightning guardian did without arguing, Squalo then turned to the second person and his fellow officer and Cloud guardian of the Varia.

The person looked to be young with short raven black hair and a body build that was like a runner with toned and firm muscles, his body was hidden by a simple but stylish black suit that was ripped across his lower back showing frostbite and bits of ice sticking to him that was melting. His eyes were closed as he lay panting his flames weakly dancing across his body as he twitched and shivered, his face was pale, way to pale to be healthy in Squalo's books.

Squalo moved over and placed a hand on the cloud's shoulder making him open his emerald green eyes with a grunt but Squalo noticed that his right eye looked a little odd almost dull in fact he pushed it aside when the cloud spoke.

"S-Squalo?" He asked his voice soft and baritone but at the moment it was rough and dry.

"Yes it's me, Drake," Squalo said as the now named Drake gave a faint smile.

"I did it, I kept Xanxus warm and weakened the seal for you guys, ugh, I can barely move through," Drake said as he coughs a bit as Squalo moved and picked him up making him wince a bit as his back ached while the rest of him was numb but strangely his vision was a bit blurry.

Belphegor moved and picked up Drakes fallen sword, he held it close as Mammon flew over Drake.

"Mu, his magic is heavily depleted and his flames, I can hardly sense them," Mammon said as she moved away and opened up a mist portal that she used in only the most dire of situations.

"Rest Drake, leave the rest to us, voi! Get a move on everyone!" Squalo ordered as Levi nods running through the mist portal followed by Bel.

Drake gave a small smile before passing out as Squalo ran into the mist portal, he knew he was in good yet crazy hands as the darkness of sleep embraced him.

**VARIA BASE**

Lussuria the sun officer of the Varia was very busy as he moved around the medical room with his most trusted suns helping him, he gave orders left and right as he tended to his sky and fellow officer.

Xanxus was currently in a simple cotton shirt and pants as Lussuria managed to tame some of the scarrings on his body and face, he could not get rid of them but he could make them less sensitive. The wrathful sky was slowly edging towards awaking as his flames rose in response to feeling it's sun's flames healing his body.

Lussuria was then snapped form his healing as another sun officer came over.

"Big Sis! Cloud officer Drake is now stable but in a healing coma due to flame depletion and magic drain, his scars are still being treated as we speak." The sun said making Lussuria nod.

"Thank you keep me updated on his condition," Lussuria said getting a nod as the sun ran off to the bed that was two beds away from Xanxus's own.

Lussuria sighs as he held his head saying "My, my, so much work but it will be worth it in the end,"

The sun officer soon got back to work as he kept on eye on his sky and cloud, he would not lose them again this time around.

Later on, in the evening a low growl filled the medical room as the leader of the Varia Xanxus awoke, his red eyes snapping open as he came to his senses making him hiss as he slowly sat up holding his head as he tried to make sense of the headache he now had.

His flames flared as he felt his bonds with his guardians, each was strong and had flared back in response to him he gave a grunt as he felt sun flames wash over him this made him look up to see his guardians entering the room as Lussuria pulled away from him as the sun flames vanished from his hands.

"Voi! Your finally awake shitty boss! About time," Squalo yelled as he walked over looking ready to slice him but there was relief in his eyes as Xanxus looked up at his guardians.

'_Well, they have aged a bit_' Xanxus thought as he twitched with the urge to throw something as Levi started yelling with relief in his voice.

"Boss everyone is glad for your glorious return!" Levi said loudly only to duck as Squalo tried to slice him.

"Shut up! You're being too loud! Voi!" Squalo yelled as he and Levi quickly descended into a shouting match/argument.

"Your both loud peasants," Belphegor said as he stood near the bed with Mammon on his shoulder.

"Mu, I'll double your next pay if you break anything in here the stuff is expensive as it is," Mammon said as she watched in slight boredom but Xanxus could feel that her flames were slightly amused by the display.

"Now, no fighting in my medical room I'm busy enough as it is," Lussuria said as he tried to calm them both down unsuccessfully.

Xanxus while he was amused and irritated and secretly glad to see his guardians like this was currently dealing with a headache and was looking around for the one guardian he was missing, grunting he flared his flames laced with his irritation making everyone stop and turn to him as he scanned the room his red eyes glowing a bit from his flames as he searched for the missing guardian from his set.

"Where is Drake? And what the hell exactly happened my head is a mess and all I remember is my ass getting frozen by the old man after confronting him," Xanxus growls as he tried to remember what happened to him but he felt like he was missing some details.

Also, why could he just barely feel Drakes flames? Was he out on a mission at the moment? Or just far away? No, even at such a distance he would have felt his flames.

Xanxus tensed as he felt his guardians go from relieved to hesitant and he definitely noticed when they all went silent and began sharing uneasy looks it set off warning bells in the Varia leaders head, he saw Mammon lower their head while muttering something as Belphegor lost his smirk and looked away trying to hide his frown as Levi went quiet and crossed his arms looking uneasy as Lussuria fiddled with his sunglasses while Squalo looked like he swallowed a bad case of sushi.

"Trash, what is wrong with Drake? Where is my cloud?" Xanxus asked a hidden warning in his words as Lussuria shared a look with Squalo who nods.

"Voi, you see boss during your encounter with the 9th boss, though your memory might b a bit messed up, Drake was with you and when you got frozen he stepped in and took the brunt of the attack and got frozen with you for 8 years," Squalo said the rain also had other news for Xanxus but that news could wait for another time.

Xanxus's eyes widen as memories flashed in front of his eyes, right, he remembered now Drake had been by his side when he confronted his 'father' that day but if he was out then Drake was out as well but where was he?

He was about to voice his question when Lussuria stepped forward and went over to a bed which was two beds away from his own and hidden by a curtain, he gripped the fabric as Squalo spoke up.

"Drake, while he was in the ice with you, kept you warm and alive while chipping away at the seal, he's currently in a healing coma due to flame depletion and magical drain," Squalo said as he spoke calmly and not adding in his usual 'Voi' showing how serious he was.

Xanxus's eyes went wide as the words hit him as Lussuria moved the curtain to show Drake laying on the bed his skin was pale and his body was covered by the bedding but his arms rested on top of the bedding, an oxygen mask was over his mouth and nose while he slept away, he was hooked up to a monitor that beeped in time with his heartbeat and he had an IV drip in his right arm.

But the most eye-catching thing was the bandages around his head, mostly around his right eye, Xanxus looked at Lussuria with a glare that clearly said 'Tell me everything!' making the sun sigh.

"It is as Squalo said, Drake is recovering from overusing his flames and magic but he also has frostbite scarring across his lower back and parts of his upper back, his biggest injury however is the damage the ice has done to his right eye," Lussuria said as he reached over and brushed some of Drakes' hair to the side to gently touch the bandage.

"How bad is the damage?" Xanxus asked as he moved and sat on the edge of the bed while ignoring the sun's disapproving glare at him moving about.

"His prolonged exposure cause frostbite to develop inside his right eye most likely due to moisture and it has caused him to go blind in that eye and his left eye was close to developing frostbite as well but we were able to save his eye," Lussuria said as he picked up a chart and haded it to Xanxus to read.

"How did he get frostbite in his eyes if he was keeping them both warm with his flames?" Levi asked confused as Belphegor poked at Squalo with one of his knives only to jump away as Squalo tried to stab him.

"I was confused as well until I noticed how old the damage was," Lussuria said as he then sighs rubbing his face.

"We are not sure when it was it was inflicted but our best guess was either during a period of time when Drake was either resting to restore his flames and magic or it had been inflicted when he first got frozen, either way, the frostbite took hold and damaged his eye before he could do anything about it," Lussuria explained as he felt the urge to crawl into bed and sleep for two days with how tired he was.

"Mu, this is troublesome," Mammon said as she floated near the bed.

Xanxus who had finished reading the report handed it back to Lussuria before rubbing his face with an aggravated sigh.

"How long until he wakes up?" Xanxus asked as he got up and steadied himself before moving over to the bed next to Drakes.

"Don't move around too much boss, you're still healing as well! Drake will wake up once his flames and magic are back to a safe level so it should be anytime in the next day or so," Lussuria said as he got a grunt in reply as Xanxus sat down and watched his cloud guardian.

The other guardians felt their sky's flames shift in a clear sign he wanted to be alone, Lussuria knew why and smiled at his boss.

"Make sure to rest boss, I'll be back in a couple of hours to check up on you," Lussuria said as he and Squalo kicked the others out of the medical room.

Xanxus waited until it was quiet and for the voices of his guardians to fade into the distance before he let his barriers fall, his tense body relaxed almost slumping as he rested his arms on his legs. His face changing from irritated to a calm yet sad facial expression as he looked at his cloud, his third-in-command.

His childhood friend, Drake had been his first element to join his wrathful sky all those years ago when they were just street brats. So it came as no surprise to the others that his strongest bond was with his cloud, a bond that was currently numb and for Xanxus, it hurt. He had grown so used to feeling Drakes flames alongside his own, it made his chest ache and his flames flare slightly before he forced them to calm down.

"You stubborn fool," Xanxus said as he reached over and held Drake's hand, he gave a small smile as he felt the faint cloud flames greet his own before fading.

Drake was the only one who Xanxus would let his barriers down around, the only one who Xanxus allowed to see him when he was at his weakest and to have his back until that weakness passed. Their bond was not solely based on their harmonization, it was based on the blood, sweat and years they shed growing up as street kids and getting into fights, trust that has been tested again and again since entering the Vongola family.

While Squalo was his second-in-command with the Varia and keeping his guardians in line, Drake was his right hand and the one who protected everyone from the shadows behind his caring face that hid a dragon's rage waiting to be released.

"You better wake up soon Drake, there is a lot of things we have missed," Xanxus said as he pulled back and moved to lay down on the bed.

Soon, Xanxus fell into a light sleep as his flames filled the room with warmth and if Xanxus had stayed awake for a few more moments he would have witnessed Drake's flames flare to life and basked in Xanxus's own before retreating back into Drake's body as the male in question smiles in his sleep, a content look on his bandaged face as he slept on unaware of the changes that were to come in the near future.

* * *

Done! I hope I did okay with everyone's characters, I struggle someones with personalities and fights scenes.

And yes this is going to be a Drake(Harry)/Xanxus pairing! Draxus all the way!

In the next chapter, Drake awakens and learns some shocking news.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to the next chapter!

In this chapter, Drake awakens and learns some shocking news.

I have a quick question for you guys, who do you think should be the dominant one of the relationship and who should be the submissive? Or do you want Xanxus and Drake taking turns with who is being the Seme and Uke? Let me know in the reviews!

And Drake's last name will be D'Angelo, it sounds nice and cool! Also, Xanxus will be a bit Occ since he has Drake to help calm him and make him think instead of blindly rushing in with his anger.

I do NOT own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Just my Oc's and story idea!

Off we go!

* * *

**CHAPTER** 3: Changes

**VARIA HQ**

**MEDICAL ROOM**

'_Ugh, my head_' Were the first thoughts of Drake D'Angelo as he slowly awoke from his healing coma.

He hissed a bit at how sore his body was but relaxed when he felt some familiar flames close by, slowly opening his eyes Drake winced a bit at the sudden influx of light and blinked a few times to adjust before looking around.

'_Wait, my vision is different_' Drake thought as he felt something wrapped around his head keeping his right eye closed.

"Ugh," Drake groans as he looked around quickly recognizing the medical bay of the Sun officer Lussuria, good he was home in Varia HQ.

"About time you woke up," A gruff voice said making Drake look over at the owner and his flames flared in joy at seeing his wrathful sky sitting on the bed next to him.

"Xanxus," Drake said as he slowly sat up with a wince feeling an ache in his lower back.

"Careful, you're still recovering from using up too much of your flames and magic," Xanxus said as he moved and placed a pillow behind Drake letting him lean back on it to sit up straight.

"I noticed my body is sore as hell and vision is off, speaking of which why is my eye wrapped up?" Drake asked as he reached up and touched his face.

"Being frozen in the ice damaged your eye, your blind now in that eye," Xanxus said as Drake's showing eye went wide.

"I see, I'll need to retrain my body to get use to my new blind spot," Drake said as he pulled his hand away.

"Also," Xanxus said making Drake look at him as Xanxus hesitated before telling Drake of the death of his brothers and his Nonna, Daniela, the 8th Vongola boss and the person who Xanxus saw as his grandmother.

"My god, we've missed so much," Drake said as he felt his gut twist, he had been friends with Daniela, he looked at Xanxus who was hiding his pain behind a well-crafted mask of anger and irritation but Drake could see right through it.

Reaching over he held Xanxus's hand, he gave it a squeeze letting his flames touch Xanxus's in comfort. Xanxus gave a deep breath his shoulders tense before he nodded as Drake pulled back, he then tensed up himself as the door to the medical room opens to show Lussuria who smiles at seeing Drake awake.

"Drake-kun! you're awake, what a relief," Lussuria said walking over as Drake nods in greeting.

"Awake and a little disorientated," Drake said as Lussuria nods moving to his bedside and rough out his flames to check him over.

"Your flames are returning to their usual levels and your magic is back in safe levels, your eye is healed enough that we can take these bandages off," Lussuria said as he moved and fiddled with the bandaged around Drakes' head.

"Will I need to wear an eye-patch?" Drake asked as the sun guardian nods.

"Your eye will be sensitive to light for a while, so an eye-patch would be best," Lussuria said as he began to remove the bandage.

Xanxus sat tense as he watched the white cloth be peeled away to show skin and Drake's eye, he held back a growl as he saw the faint scarring on Drake's eyelid from frostbite. He watched as Drake slowly opened his right eye and Xanxus had to hide his wince as he saw the once emerald-colored eye that use to be full of life was now dull and lifeless and the color was a dark green, his pupil was gone or it had scared to the point it had faded into the color of his now dull eye it was hard to tell.

Drake then winced closing his eye saying "I see what you mean by sensitive,"

He accepted the medical eye-patch Lussuria gave him and put it on, he was given instructions to keep it on until the sensitivity went away or dulled to the point he could open his eye without wincing or flinching.

"Oh, the Cloud officers threw a party yesterday to celebrate your return and dragged everyone else into it," Lussuria said as both his Sky and fellow guardian looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"So that was the noise I heard last night?" Xanxus asked as he leans back on the bed.

"Yes, though Squalo is having everyone clean up their mess from the party as punishment for all the mess and causing a ruckus," Lussuria said with a chuckle before going over to his desk to sort some paperwork out.

"Same old Squalo," Drake said as he smirked before yawning as he looked at Xanxus.

"So, any other bits of news I should know about?" Drake asked as Xanxus nods and told him about the hidden Vongola Hair, the son of Iemitsu.

"I keep forgetting that idot has a son, then again I try to ignore him as much as I can," Drake said scratching his cheek as he remembered the blonde idiot.

Whenever Drake ran into Iemitsu he always got the urge to either strangle the man or put as much distance between them as possible, it was like his body instinctively knew the man was trouble.

"I still remember the time he tried to flare his flames at you," Xanxus said a growl in his voice and hidden anger.

Drake frowns remembering that day very well, he had been with Xanxus at the main Vongola base visiting the 9th boss, Timoteo, he was on guard duty and had just stepped out to use the toilet it was on the way back when he ran into Iemitsu. The man had tried to get him to stop and talk but Drake had politely declined him and tried to continue on his way only to be stopped short when Iemitsu flared his flames at him, trying to touch Drakes own flames as if to see if he was an unbonded element.

Of course with Drake being an already bonded guardian to Xanxus reacted badly to this, his flames flared aggressively and snapped back at the idiot while alerting Xanxus. This, of course, pissed the wrathful sky off and caused him to storm out of the meeting to help his guardian who was by this point trying to slice and dice Iemitsu to bits.

It took Xanxus, Squalo, and a few other rain elements to calm the cloud guardian down and to pull him from his cloud rage. Iemitsu got a black eye from Xanxus and right telling off from Timoteo for that stunt, needless to say, the meeting that day got canceled.

Drake sighs as he looked at Xanxus who had a look in his eyes, a planning one.

"What are you planning Xanxus? Is it related to the boy? Iemitsu son?" Drake asked as Xanxus turned to him as Lussuria left the room to do something.

"I plan on challenging the brat for the right succession," Xanxus said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out half of the Vongola Sky ring.

Drake's eye went wide before he remembered something, he looked at Xanxus while thinking his words over.

"Will it work? Even after we found out about...that," Drake asked his voice lowering a bit so no-one else would hear.

Xanxus frowns putting the ring away before running a hand through his hair.

"It might now but I'm not gonna go down without a fight, I want the Vongola to be strong and if I have to fight the idiot's son to keep it strong then so be it," Xanxus said as he looked at his cloud guardian.

"What if the son turns out to be a good boss? For all we know he could be better than his father," Drake pointed out.

"If he is then I'll give him the benefit of the doubt, I'm still going to fight him to see his worth," Xanxus said as he stood up from the bed.

"Remember Xanxus, even if you can't attain that title you'll always be the Varia boss, our boss, and nothing will change that," Drake said as he gave Xanxus a smile making the wrathful sky look away.

Drake tilted his head wondering why Xanxus did that only to give a small chuckle when he realized Xanxus's was a bit embarrassed at his words, he said nothing about it though. Unaware to Drake the reason Xanxus looked away was to hide his reddening cheeks at his words, Xanxus would never admit it to anyone but Drake was the only one who could actually make him blush with just words alone.

"Thanks, Drake," Xanxus said before walking off after getting control of himself.

Drake humms before moving to lay back down, he felt like taking a nap now. He was still on bed rest after all so why not make the most of it? He was dreading all of the paperwork he would need to do after he was healed, hopefully, there won't be too much!

Unknown to the sky and cloud, Lussuria had snuck back in to grab something and had witnessed the small moment and had to hold back a squeal at how cute his boss and cloud looked together! And he had actually seen the boss blush! Bonus!

'_It seems I have a new pairing now!_' Lussuria thought as he held his cheeks while daydreaming.

Shaking his head Lussuria calmed himself down, he could daydream later about his new pairing! Right now he had some work to do, mostly making Drake a new suit and eye-patch.

The sun guardian smiles as he made it look like he had just returned and walked over to check on the now sleeping Drake.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

The sound of metal clashing was heard inside one of the training rooms of the Varia base, inside this training room was Squalo and Drake. The two swordsmen were training and in Drake's case getting back into shape and helping him adjust to his new vision, he now wore a leather eye-patch that Lussuria made him.

He was currently topless so he wouldn't ruin his clothing, this had the side effect of showing off his muscles and new frostbite scars.

"Voi! Your almost back to full strength, a few more spars should be enough," Squalo said jumping back as the spar ended.

"Thanks, Squalo, by the time the ring battles happen I should be back to full strength," Drake said as he put his sword away.

"I'll hold you to that, Voi! I best get back to work, talk to you later Drake," Squalo said as he put his own sword away before leaving the training room as Drake went over to collect his upper clothing.

"Here you are," The voice of Xanxus reached Drake as he paused in sorting his shirt out to look over his shoulder at his friend.

Xanxus walked over looking a bit irritated as his flames lashed out, his left eye twitched a bit as he held back a snarl. Drake quickly recognized the signs that Xanxus was close to having a migraine, putting his top back down he turned to Xanxus and without a word waited for Xanxus to stop before him before he reached up and began to massage the pressure points on his head.

Xanxus sighs as the headache slowly left him, he gave Drake a nod in thanks before sitting down as Drake smiles returning to his clothing.

"So, what caused this one?" Drake asked referring to the headache.

"I've been trying to plan on how to get back at the old man but Levi and some other Trash keep interrupting," Xanxus said as Drake nods reaching into the pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a flask before handing it to Xanxus.

Raising an eyebrow at the flask Xanxus opened it and took a sniff out of habit before the smell of good old Whiskey hit him, he glanced at Drake before taking a swig with a hum of satisfaction as the alcohol gave him a pleasant burn on the way down.

"Good stuff, Mammon?" Xanxus asked as Drake chuckles.

"Yep, worth every penny and I have a nice stock hidden away for emergencies," Drake said as turned a bit giving Xanxus the full view of his back.

Xanxus paused in taking another swig when he saw the frostbite scars on his clouds back, a frown appeared on his lips as he lowered the flask and placed it beside him on the bench he sat on. He took in the scars that reminded him of a spider web, the scars started on the curve of his waist just above Drakes backside and spread upwards with bits of scarring touching the curves of his waist. The scarring stopped just as it touched his shoulder blades, the scars matched Xanxus's own in coloration but stood up just a bit more due to Drake's fair skin tone.

Xanxus felt his gut twist as he reached out and touched the scars placing his palm on the center of them, this made Drake stiffen and go still at the contact.

"You didn't have to get in the way you know," Xanxus said as he pulled his hand away letting Drake put his top on and tie.

"But I did and I'm glad I did it, I kept my most precious person safe," Drake said as he picked his jacket up and put it on.

Xanxus looked away his heart rate picking up, damn it! Why did Drake have this effect on him?! Lately, his feelings were all over the place when it came to Drake even though he refused to let it show, he quickly stamped down the unusual feelings he was getting around Drake and looked back at his friend as he finished buttoning his jacket up.

"Now, about this little plan of yours, I think I have an idea that could work," Drake said turning around as Xanxus stood up.

"What is it?" Xanxus asked curiosity lacing his words.

"How about instead of harming the old man we give him havoc and hell instead? That way we can keep him away from the ring battles and out of our business and I get to use of some of my pranking items that are due to go out of date soon," Drake suggested as he held his chin in thought.

It would come as a shock to those who do not work in the Varia but Drake was the biggest prankster there was, next to Belphagor when he was in the right mood, he often used them to keep the divisions on their toes or to de-stress and give everyone a good laugh on a bad day.

"I'm listening," Xanxus said as they began to walk out of the training room.

"Before we head off to Japan we sneak into the Vongola headquarters and trap the 9th and his guardians in their rooms with prank traps that go off if they try to leave, thus giving us plenty of time to do what we want," Drake said as strapped his sword to his waist as they walked.

"Hm, we could set the pranks to go off at different intervals," Xanxus said as they left the training room.

The two kept discussing their new plan of action or in this case prank of action with growing smirks on their faces, meanwhile, in the Vongola base, the 9th boss felt a chill go down his spine and he suddenly got the feeling he needed to hide for a week.

The next few days would be very interesting for both old and new mafia generations, because the Varia planned to mess things up in their own way.

* * *

Done! Hope you like it!

Don't forget to leave a review and comment, I'll see you in the next chapter!

In the next chapter, the Varia make their move.

Until then, Saberbladeprime signing out!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to the next chapter!

In this chapter, the Varia make their move and Drake discovers something very interesting.

Now, I'm changing Tsuna so he's more like a 'carnivore' in Kyoya's words and grew up as Kyoya's childhood friend and is actually a good fighter and I'm making Lambo a secondary lighting guardian for Tsuna while his first guardian will be Mochida who after a 'humbling beatdown' to correct his attitude by Tsuna he later came to respect the boy and slowly became his lightning guardian.

**NEWS TIME!**

The winner of the Poll is Dom-Xanxus and Sub-Drake with 35 votes! The taking turns came in at 29 votes as a close second with the Sub-Xanxus and Dom-Drake coming in last place with 4 votes.

Sorry for those who really wanted Xanxus to be the submissive one, I might do a story with Xanxus being the bottom and Drake on top but I'll let you guys inspire me, think of this as a challenge from me to you! Tell me your ideas and I'll pick the winner out of these categories.

1: Drake must be Xanxus's cloud one way or another.

2: The idea must be creative but not over the top.

Simple, now let those imaginations run wild! I look forward to seeing what you lot come up with. :)

I do NOT own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Just my Oc's and story idea!

Off we go!

* * *

**CHAPTER** 4: To Japan and Ring battles

**JAPAN **

**NAMIMORI**

It was early in the morning when the Varia arrived in Japan, after Squalo's failed attempt at getting the rings which turned out to be fake duplicates so the Varia were now in Japan to find the real ones. Drake grins as he was sent on ahead to scout out their opponents, so here he was hidden in plain view in a cafe in some casual clothing.

He had on a black t-shirt with light blue jeans, brown shoes, a black leather belt, and a brown leather jacket with a plain grey scarf around his neck in a stylish way without his eye-patch which was tucked into his jeans pocket with his hair styled in just the right way to cover his right eye.

'_Thank you Lussuria_' Drake thought as he read a newspaper while spying on Nana Sawada, the wife of Iemitsu.

She was a kind woman and was shopping at the moment but Drake could feel that she was hiding something, deciding to test something out he made it look like he was annoyed with his newspaper before flaring his magic in an irritating way. He sensed three other magicals in the area respond with sympathy at his 'irritation' over the news which made him chuckle and 'ease' his magic as he eyed Nana and grinned at her reaction.

She had paused in checking out some fruit, her eyes had dilated slightly before snapping out of it as she looked around before smiling and returning to her shopping. Drake nods as he stood up and placed his money on the table for the drink he ordered early and left, he put the newspaper in a bin as he walked away.

'_Looks like Nana is an Invert, interesting, does this mean her son has magic as well?_' Drake thought as he began his search for the Decimo candidate.

An invert is a person who has magic but is unable to use it outside their bodies, this would label them as 'Squibs' in England or any area that is still stuck in the past, it was quite common in some places. If Nana had magic then it was highly possible that her son would have it as well, things were starting to get very interesting around here.

After looking around Drake managed to find the Decimo candidate and his guardians and set about watching them for the evening, he gathered as much intel as he could before the baby hitman known as Reborn became aware of his presence. Drake left but satisfied as he made his way back to the hotel that the Varia were staying at, he had a report to do.

He made sure to show the receptionist his ID, the desk lady quickly gave him the room his boss and fellow guardians were using as a meeting room and made his way over. He decided to cut down on time by using the elevator, which turned out to be a mistake when a female staff member joined him with a bottle of wine. She began flirting with him and Drake got the urge to hit her but held back since it would not be worth the energy, in the end, the lift stops at his floor and he got out with the staff member called Kate following him.

"So, how long are you going to be in Japan for handsome?" Kate asked with a flirty smile as they arrived at the room the rest of the Varia were in.

"Until my job is complete," Drake answered a tic mark slowing forming at flirting since it was starting to annoy him while knocking on the door four times.

The door soon opens to show Squalo, he was about to start yelling when he saw how annoyed Drake looked and the staff member beside him hold the drink the boss ordered.

"Voi! Get in here, the boss is waiting for your report!" Squalo said as he moved to let the cloud inside, he sent a glare at Kate who shivers before going in herself.

Drake greeted his fellow guardians while trying to ignore the female who suddenly was in his personal space, she was close to his back and trying to use him as a shield. Lussuria directed him to Xanxus who was by the window, said male was looking out the window. Drake flared his flames slightly making Xanxus look over, the wraths flames flared back before pausing then they flared in anger.

'_Who the hell is that trash?_' Xanxus thought as he saw a woman trying to glue herself to Drake's back while clutching a wine bottle.

Xanxus's gut twisted as his chest tightened, he felt the urge to rip the woman away from his cloud and destroy her for even touching his Drake! The boss held back a jolt as those words registered in his head, why was he getting jealous that a woman was so close to Drake? He fought back the urge to whip out his gun and shoot the woman and instead chose to glare at her, he can figure his feelings out later.

"Trash, give me my wine," Xanxus ordered as the woman jumps at his gaze on her.

When she did not move Drake sighs moving he pushed her forward making her stumble but she quickly recovered and gave Xanxus his wine, she then ran back to Drake who made a gesture to Lussuria nearby who came over and guided *AhemdraggedAhem* her out of the room letting Drake relax and pull his eye-patch out of his pocket and put it on.

"Report," Xanxus said as he poured himself a drink.

"I found the Decimo candidate, Tsunayoshi Sawada, training with his guardians and from observing them it appears that he has a full set," Drake started as he finished tightening his eye-patch before taking his scarf off.

This also drew Xanxus's eyes to his outfit, he had to admit that Drake looked good in that get-up and despite his 'tastes' Lussuria was very good with fashion. Xanxus looked back up at Drake's face as he continued with his report.

"Tsuna, as he is known as to his friends, appears to be a good fighter since he was in a spar with his cloud when I found them, he has good instincts and reflexes but his flames felt a little off but I could not tell way without getting closer," Drake said as he stood straight.

"His guardians?" Xanxus asked taking a sip of his drink.

"His lightning guardian and rain guardian are both swordsmen with the rain being a natural born hitman and swordsman, his lighting appears to be a good swordsman and martial artists on the side with his style it appeared to be a mix when he was fighting the storm guardian," Drake said as he listed off what he saw.

"The storm guardian was Hayato Gokudera, he seems to have improved from his days on hits and I saw him getting lessons on poisons with his sister thought she was wearing a mask for some reason," Drake said as he remembered seeing the siblings working on something.

"The sun guardian is a boxer and a rather loud youth but is passionate about protecting his sister and friends, I dare say he could give Lussuria a challenge if he puts his mind to it," Drake said with a little wince remembering how loud the kid was.

"His cloud guardian is a force to be reckoned with, he is skilled with those tonfa's of his and some martial arts skills and reflexes and I'll be honest I'm looking forward to fighting him in the ring battles," Drake said with a smirk growing on his face.

"Lastly his mist guardian confused me until I realized the two mists were bonded to each other, he has Muruko Rokudo as his main mist guardian with a young girl called Chrome Dokuro as his secondary mist, I would be on guard Mammon!" Drake said yelling the last bit over his shoulder making the small mist yell a 'Noted!' back before going back to their money.

"If I remember correctly the brat has Reborn training him," Xanxus said as Drake nods.

"He is, he is also the reason I couldn't get any closer to observe them more," Drake said even he wouldn't piss off the worlds greatest hitman.

"Anything else to report?" Xanxus asked as he moved and refilled his glass.

"Yes actually, Nana, Tsunayoshi's mother, is an invert magical and I sensed other magical in the city," Drake said as he ducked a dagger that Belphegor threw as a fight started in the background between the prince and Levi.

Xanxus sat forward at this asking "Really? So the brat has magic?"

"Yes, I could sense the magic in him but it felt...blocked somehow," Drake said as he glanced at his fellow guardians before looking back at Xanxus a clear sign he wanted some privacy.

Xanxus nods as he flared his flames towards his other guardians in a clear sign that he wanted them out of the room, the others complied since Xanxus did this whenever he needed secrecy or if the information was solely for Xanxus's ears alone. They left after bidding Xanxus and Drake a good night, once they were gone Drake turned serious as he looked at Xanxus.

"After having my magic brush against Tsunayoshi's I felt not only a seal on his magic but his flames as well, there were cracks in the seal though," Drake said as he braced himself.

He held back a wince as Xanxus's flames flared in anger to a dangerous level, by some miracle his chair was undamaged but he did destroy the wine glass he was holding covering the carpet in glass and wine.

"The trash is sealed!? How is he still alive? And can it be removed?" Xanxus asked a growl in his words as anger danced in his eyes.

He would not be able to test the Decmio's full worth if he was sealed! It would be like a house cat going up against a tiger, but this did raise some red flags inside Xanxus's head. Who sealed the kid? Why? And lastly, how the hell was he still alive!? The last record of a Sky flame user being sealed ended with the poor bastard being given a mercy killing!

Drake frowns saying "I think so, the seal from what I could feel was weak most thanks to his magic since I could feel it actively trying to attack what it could of the seal, with a strong enough Sky flame the seal could be broken,"

Drake then paused to gather his thoughts as Xanxus forced himself to calm down, his flames still flared in anger though.

"I suggest we alert his tutor, Reborn, of the seal, hopefully he will be able to deal with it while everyone is busy with the ring battles, that way he will be at full strength for you to fight," Drake said as he moved and went over to a nearby table and picked up a glass.

He then went over to Xanxus and poured him another drink, the wrathful sky accepted the drink and took a swig as he thought about his clouds words. If he was to fight the kid still sealed then it would be a hollow victory, the younger sky would only be at half power and Xanxus would not get any satisfaction from beating him and the kid would not be able to show his true worth to Xanxus as a Decmio candidate. But if he was unsealed then the wrathful sky would be able to go all out and really give the kid a run for his money, his mind made up Xanxus looked at Drake.

"Give Reborn the information regarding the seal, make sure it is anonymous and can't be traced back to us, I want to see the trash's full power when we fight," Xanxus ordered making Drake nod.

"I will see that it gets done right away," Drake said before taking note of the time.

"Ah, it's gotten so late already, man, time sure does fly when you're chatting about things," Drake said as he reached up and rubbed his neck.

Xanxus eyed his cloud as he did this, why did he have the sudden urge to bite his neck? The fair skin looked so smooth and empty, a nice purple mark would look good there. Xanxus quickly shook his head, what in the actual hell was getting into him!? It must be the alcohol making him think this way, it must be or he was tired either one worked for him.

Xanxus looked away from Drake as he finished his drink and set the glass down maybe it was time for bed, he ignored the heated and tight feeling in his chest as he looks back at his cloud.

"Head to bed Drake, you can do my order in the morning," Xanxus said making Drake nod and smile at him.

"Okay, night Xanxus, don't let the monsters bite," Drake said with a joking tone as he made his way towards the door.

"As if I'd let them bite me," Xanxus said making Drake chuckle as he opened the door.

"Night Drake," Xanxus said as Drake waved before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Xanxus then got up and walked to the window, he stares out at the city as it went about its nightly routine.

'_What out Tsunayoshi Sawada, I'm coming for you and you better not disappoint me_' Xanxus thought as he glanced at his half of the Sky Vongola ring, he looked back at the city before turning away.

Xanxus went about his nightly routine before he settled down for bed himself, the next few days would prove to be very interesting indeed.

* * *

Done! I know not much action yet but a bit of jealous Xanxus makes an appearance.

The romance between them will be hinted at but it won't trigger fully until the last few ring battles.

Okay, in the next chapter, the Varia and 10th generation finally meet!

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
